criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Marina Romanova
Dr. Marina Romanova (Rus: Марина Романова) is the profiler of the Bureau. Profile Hailing from Saint Petersburg, Russia, Marina is a 32-year-old profiler who worked as a psychologist prior to her tenure to the Bureau. Marina has light brown eyes and long auburn hair. She wears a button-up white office jacket and a scarf around her neck. She is also seen wearing a golden pendant. Marina is known to be intelligent, seductive, and calculating. Marina holds a doctorate degree in a psychology field. It is also known that she is the daughter of Natasha Romanova. Notable Events of Criminal Case Death in the Desert After the indictment of nomadic woman Mama Yasmine, Carmen Martinez and the player also discovered that Jonah Karam had personally missed a target only one time and went to interrogate him about it. Jonah had only revealed, angrily, that he had missed his target in Russia and slammed the door behind him as he left. As Carmen reported this to Marina, the profiler ran out of the office, much to the player’s disbelief. As they caught up to her, Marina explained that she was the target Jonah had missed. Marina was a psychology student in Moscow, and she had to find a way to develop interrogation techniques to make people confess for an assignment. She had succeeded in tricking the Russian president at the time into admitting a multi-billion dollar fraud, and the latter was forced to step down. Marina then showed the team a scar that she had received as a result of the president ordering a hit on her. Carmen thought that Jonah had missed Marina on purpose, as his reason was personal; however, the latter shouted that a psychopath decided who would die and who would live, and she continued to claim that Jonah would not be trusted. Die by the Sword Analyses Marina's job is to analyze physical objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed flawlessly through bio-forensics or digital analysis, but instead through psychological analysis, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Marina's task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Marina performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince *Gloves (03:00:00) *Poppy (15:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Case ID Number (12:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream *Relic (12:00:00) *Photograph (09:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Notebook (12:00:00) *Answering Machine (09:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert *Gift Tag (12:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Message To Victim (09:00:00) *Andrew's Testimony (12:00:00) Gameplay As of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Marina to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Gallery Description MarinaRomanovaDesc.jpg Screenshots DrRomanovaSmiling.png|Smiling DrRomanovaGlancing.png|Slightly Glancing 1 Marina - Case119-4.png|Slightly Glancing 2 DrRomanovaThinking.png|Thinking 1 Marina - Case118-1.png|Thinking 2 Marina - Case120-4.png|Thinking 3 Marina - Case122-2.png|Thinking 4 DrRomanovaStumped.png|Stumped 1 Marina - Case116-8.png|Stumped 2 Marina - Case120-1.png|Stumped 3 Marina - Case121-3.png|Stumped 4 MarinaRomanovawondering.PNG|Wondering DrRomanovaPleased.png|Pleased Marina - Case119-1.png|Winking DrRomanovaOptimistic.png|Optimistic Marina - Case116-9.png|Confident Marina - Case119-3.png|Compassionate Marina - Case118-2.png|Shocked 1 Marina - Case118-7.png|Shocked 2 Marina - Case121-4.png|Shocked 3 Marina - Case118-3.png|Serious Marina - Case118-4.png|Frustrated Marina - Case121-1.png|Angry 1 Marina_-_Case122-4.png|Angry 2 Marina_-_Case123-5.png|Furious Marina - Case118-5.png|Determined Marina - Case116-7.png|With her arm akimbo. Marina - Case119-5.png|Curling her hair with fingers. Marina - Case122-1.png|Ditto. Embarrassed.PNG|Embarrassed Marina - Case122-3.png|Sweating Marina_-_Case123-2.png|Aghast MarinaCoughing.png|Coughing Marina - Case121-2.png|Holding a champagne glass. Marina_-_Case123-4.png|Showing her scar. Marina - Case123-3.png|A young Marina. MarinaLab.png|Marina's lab render. Marinapartner.jpg|The player may choose Marina to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. Worldeditioncomingsoon.png|Marina (left) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Comingsoonwe.png|Marina in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|Marina fills a report for the player. Promotional Stills Marinaluckycard.jpg|Marina featuring in a "Free Lucky Card" daily gift reward. Trivia *Marina's name is very likely to be a combination of Russian singer MakSim (whose real name is Marina Abrosimova) and Marvel's fictional superhero Black Widow (whose real name is Natalia Romanova). *Marina is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Marina is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the profiler of the Bureau, Marina appears in any World Edition case in which a clue requires psychological analysis. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects